The Sweetest Burn
by chosenfire28
Summary: Clark  has to deal with Lana's death and Oliver Queen comes back to help him, but he's not the only concerned with Clark. ClarkOliver slash. COMPLETE
1. Oliver

Title: The Sweetest Burn

Author: Chosenfire

Type: Slash

Main Pairing: Oliver/Clark (mention of Lex/Clark, Lex/Lana, Clark/Lana, Oliver/Lois)

Status: WIP (1/6)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: slash, m/m pairing

Word Count: 900

Permission to Archive: Y

Summary: Clark has to deal with Lana's death and Oliver Queen comes back to help him, but he's not the only one concerned with Clark.

A/N: I'm new to the slash business but I have found a love for this couple. This is also my first Smallville fic, enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks to the great beta job by Boltgirl426

**Chapter 1 Oliver**

He heard the news from Lois of all people. He had been on vacation with the guys when she had called and he had been speechless.

Lois hadn't spoken to him since he had left, he had given her a number she could contact him at if she ever needed him but she hadn't, and he had forgotten about it. Apparently, Lois didn't miss much cause she had been able to figure out what his closest friends still hadn't had a clue about.

That the news of Lana Luthor's death would matter to him. Not because he had briefly met the young woman once but because he knew what she had meant to Clark, and that was reason enough for her to matter in his world.

Lois knew that when it came to Clark Kent his feeling were far from platonic. How could he not admire the perfection that was the Kansas farm boy?

Oliver had always appreciated beautiful things and Clark was truly beautiful.

So after he had gotten done talking to his much too perceptive ex, he had made a call to have his private jet ready because he was going back to Metropolis. It was selfish of him but he had never been one to deny himself something he wanted, and he had denied himself Clark because for once in life he was trying to be noble.

The flight had been over two hours long, giving him way too much time to think, but now he found himself on the Kent Farm, heading to the loft where he knew he could find his farm boy.

"Are you just gonna stand there all night or do you want to come up?" an amused voice asked, yanking Oliver out of his thoughts as his head whipped around to see Clark leaning casually against the stairs in a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a red t-shirt. The blonde ducked his head hiding a small smirk at the color pattern; it was endearing, and annoying.

He wondered what the boy would like in green. Not the costume he had put on to fool Lois, but a plain, expensive green t-shirt … maybe something in silk.

Oliver moved beyond the colors and looked the boy in the eyes seeing the weariness there. The way he smiled looked as though he were trying to pretend that his whole world hadn't collapsed in on itself. He wasn't doing a half bad job at looking anything other than broken.

Oliver's priorities shifted enough to take this in. He had always been good at adapting after all.

"Actually," Oliver smirked "I was wondering if you could throw on some clothes and take a ride with me?" He grinned confidently. "I'll even let you drive."

Clark looked beyond him to the outline of the dark green Porsche and a small smile slipped onto his lips

"Sure," he replied. Oliver instantly caught the fact that the brunette's smile did not reach his eyes … they'd work on that.

The smile didn't reach his eyes but they'd work on that.

He let Clark break speeding laws in each state they passed through, and while Oliver knew that he could run faster than that it was different when you were driving. Feeling the power beneath you, it wasn't as much about the speed as it was about the escape.

They didn't get back to the farm until after the sun had already started its journey in the sky. Walking side by side, the pair bypassed the house, heading towards the loft.

Clark's sanctuary.

"Where's your mom?" Oliver asked softly as they got settled down on the couch. Clark sat at one end, the blonde at the other and Oliver was all too aware of the small amount of space between the two of them.

"Washington," Clark's voice was barely a whisper as he looked around the barn.

"I was supposed to move out last week but I still haven't found a place. I've just had a lot on my mind," he admitted sheepishly as he stared down at his hand, searching them as if they had the answer to the universe. Maybe they did, maybe things could be this simple.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Oliver asked, proud that he had managed to keep any trace of nervousness out of his voice. He clasped his own hands in his lap to hide the way they shook slightly.

Clark looked up startled. "Really? Don't you have somewhere to go, or do, or something?" There was doubt and indecision laced in his voice.

Oliver grinned letting the confidence he didn't actually feel settle into place on his face like a well worn mask.

"I've decided to stick around for awhile," he replied, his eyes sparkling playfully. "Besides you already know of my leather fetish."

Clark flushed then grinned. "It will be just till I find my own place and I'll try to stay out of your way."

The smile on Oliver's face wasn't the one that had graced magazines and tabloids, it wasn't the one he wore in the board room or flashed to the guys when he was giving a speech. This one reached his eyes.

"Be in my way."


	2. Lois

Title: The Sweetest Burn

Author: Chosenfire

Type: Slash

Main Pairing: Oliver/Clark (mention of Lex/Clark, Lex/Lana, Clark/Lana, Oliver/Lois)

Status: WIP (1/6)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: slash, m/m pairing

Word Count: 900

Permission to Archive: Y

Summary: Clark has to deal with Lana's death and Oliver Queen comes back to help him, but he's not the only one concerned with Clark.

**Chapter 2 Lois**

She had been at Chloe's bedside when the news of Lana's death had come in. Lois had even fielded questions from the doctor with ease; not bad for someone who actually had no clue how her cousin had almost died.

She had been the one that had to break it to Chloe and had held her cousin as the truth had sunk in and the blonde had broken down. Smallville had showed up soon afterand she had given the two friends some privacy, wise enough to know when she should be somewhere else.

She didn't know why she had called Oliver. Maybe it was because when she had glanced in the room she had seen the way her favorite farm boy had been staring at the ceiling with dull eyes, holding Chloe's hand as she slept. Maybe it had been because the last time she remembered that sparkle in his eyes, it had been when a certain blonde-haired billionaire had been in town.

Things had been simpler then. Chloe hadn't been some super hero and people had been happy.

She had cared for Ollie but it wasn't love, it was passion and lust and the pure joy of having someone there to laugh with. Still it had hurt when he had left and she missed him. It wasn't everyday you met someone like Oliver Queen.

Lois was the General's daughter and because of that she didn't miss much going on around her. She had seen how close Oliver and Clark were. Half the time when she had gone to spend time with her boyfriend she had run into Clark.

She wanted to see Clark's eyes sparkle again and she knew who could do that. It would be nice to see Ollie again and if he could bring some cheer to their group, than she would make sure he got his ass down here.

Even if she had to fly to Star City and drag his ass back to Metropolis.

Once Chloe had been released from the hospital, Lois had made sure she was settled at the apartment before heading out. Figuring this was as good a time as any, she had decided to head to Ollie's to welcome him back and see if he had visited Smallville yet.

Chloe had told her that Clark had secluded himself at the farm and she was worried about him. How was he supposed to heal surrounded by cows?

Stepping out of the elevator, Lois headed to the familiar door knocking loudly.

The door opened and her eyes widened in surprise her mouth twisting into a grin "Not the man I was expecting but you'll do," she said, her eyes raking over Clark's form as her grin widened.

"Not a sight I want to see everyday though. You would think someone would teach you to put on some clothes."

Clark flushed shifting uncomfortably before moving aside so Lois could walk into the flat. All he wore as a pair of pajama bottoms and Lois could see the flush creeping across his body. It wasn't a bad body; farm work could really tone a guy that was for sure.

He glared at her then turned to the billionaire that was coming out of a room pulling on a shirt.

"Lois is here, I'm going to get dressed."

It was too bad he was so annoying. Clark ruined the effect every time he opened his mouth. She loved the guy but could anyone be anymore self righteous.

Oliver nodded and the two passed by each other as the blonde came to greet Lois. At least he was dressed, although she wouldn't mind another glimpse of his goods before Smallville realized what he had.

She looked between the two speculatively, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You sure do move fast."

Oliver looked back at where Clark had disappeared into the guest room, then looked back at her , suddenly understanding.

"What?" he shook his head in denial.

"No its not like that, we didn't do anything," he said, looking completely off-balance, losing the calm and cocky mask he usually kept in place.

She loved seeing him lose his cool, it was strangely satisfying. Lois studied him for a moment before smirking.

"Yet."

Oliver flushed slightly covering it up with a grin as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked, his tone indicating it was anything but. When it came to sarcasm, Oliver could stack up to Lois any day.

Lois grinned socking his arm. "Awe, can't a girl visit her ex without a hidden agenda?"

Oliver's lips quivered. "Yes they can … you on the other hand? … no," he finished with a smirk.

Lois just grinned. "Point taken, I came to see if you had talked to Clark yet, but as I can tell, you seem to be on the ball."

Oliver looked back to where Clark had disappeared his smile vanishing as he turned back to Lois.

"I'm not going to try anything, not until he's ready. He did just lose Lana;" he told her honestly, shaking his head. "I can wait awhile for him."

Lois nodded. "So until then you are going to keep him close at hand, make sure no one else swoops down on him is his vulnerable state?"

The smirk returned to Oliver's face. "Something like that."


	3. Chloe

**Title: The Sweetest Burn**

**Author: Chosenfire**

Type: Slash

Main Pairing: Oliver/Clark (mention of Lex/Clark, Lex/Lana, Clark/Lana, Oliver/Lois)

Status: WIP (1/6)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: slash, m/m pairing

Word Count: 900

Permission to Archive: Y

Summary: Clark has to deal with Lana's death and Oliver Queen comes back to help him, but he's not the only one concerned with Clark.

**Chapter 3 Chloe**

She was tired of Lois hovering. She was fine. Okay maybe she wasn't fine, but she would be. She had to be, because it looked like no one else was. She had already seen Lex and he still remained the king of stoicism. She knew him well enough to know it was an act.

Chloe knew she was crying, she could feel the tears on her cheeks and they didn't seem to stop. Jimmy was on one side of her, Lois on the other, and she was grateful. She needed them, needed someone to hold on to her while she figured things out.

Lana wasn't dead.

It wasn't denial or a false hope. Chloe knew as sure as she was a meteor freak that Lana was still alive. It didn't matter the evidence to the contrary, the funeral and the grieving loved ones.

Chloe knew that Lana was going to divorce Lex and that she wanted to get away from him. What better way to escape a Luthor than to fake your own death? It was perfect and Lana was smart enough to pull it off.

Chloe was going to hold onto that because the alternative couldn't be a possibility. She was going to hold onto it because it made more sense in her world than the fact that she had lost one of her best friends.

She searched the crowd, a small smile touched her lips as she saw Clark. He wore black like everyone else and so did the man beside him. Clark stood next to Oliver Queen, the older man's hand on his back, keeping him going. Every now and then they would exchange a word and every time Clark turned to Oliver he would light up. The two looked so natural together.

Chloe turned to Jimmy giving her cousin's hand a squeeze knowing she was listening.

"I'm going to go check on Clark."

Jimmy nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Lois grinned at her but didn't say anything as Chloe made her way to the two men, wrapping her hands around her shoulders to ward off the chill of the evening air.

"Chloe." Clark breathed her name softly and she found herself enfolded in his embrace. She buried herself in his arms and closed her eyes tightly not wanting to cry, because Lana wasn't dead, she couldn't be. She pulled away, tears in her eyes as she gave Clark a brave smile.

She turned to Oliver with a smile. "I'm glad you're here for Clark. I've been a little out of commission," she admitted honestly, causing the blonde to smile.

"From what I've heard you almost died, so taking a few days off in understandable." Chloe gave him a smile at his attempt of humor before turning to Clark, noticing the look of dread on his face.

"I think Lois is conducting interviews," he declared dryly and Chloe followed his gaze to where Lois had a group of men pinned down, gesturing widely her eyes narrowed, blazing with the kind of fury only she could muster.

"Well that's my cue," Chloe said smiling sadly, preparing herself to deal with the situation at hand.

Clark stopped her. "You stay, I can handle Lois." He gave Chloe an amused look, his eyes sparkling slightly and Chloe nodded, watching as his eyes moved to Oliver's and a message was relayed between the two men.

Once he had left, Chloe turned to Oliver, looking at the man that was now a part of their mismatched family. He was one more person that knew Clark's secret and would protect it, and for that she was grateful. He was also a relatively normal guy, who liked to dress up in leather and played a superhero despite not having any special abilities to protect him.

Chloe knew that was why the other guys turned to him for leadership, he was the core of the group of superheroes and he was a damn decent man. Because of that Chloe would give him a chance.

"You love Clark," Chloe stated bluntly and before Oliver could say anything she continued. "I know you do, in more than a friend way and that's okay," she said before leveling him with a glare that could rival Lois's.

"Clark is my best friend and we both know how special he is, don't hurt him."

Oliver nodded his voice firm. "I won't," he told her with a nod, giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I can't," he said before offering his hand to her and Chloe shook it before pulling him in for a hug.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I believe you."

"Is everything okay?" Clark asked as he made his way back to them. Chloe and Oliver drew apart making room for Clark to fit in between them.

Chloe flashed Clark an unsteady smile.

"Everything's fine."

And it would be. Lana wasn't dead and neither was Clark. She looked over at Oliver and knew that no matter what happened, there would be another person protecting Clark's secret, protecting Clark.


	4. Lex

**Title: The Sweetest Burn**

**Author: Chosenfire**

**Type: Slash**

**Main Pairing: Oliver/Clark (mention of Lex/Clark, Lex/Lana, Clark/Lana, Oliver/Lois)**

**Status: WIP (1/6)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: slash, m/m pairing **

**Word Count: 900**

**Permission to Archive: Y**

**Summary: Clark has to deal with Lana's death and Oliver Queen comes back to help him, but he's not the only one concerned with Clark.**

**Chapter 4 Lex**

He was numb. He knew he was the bad guy in the tale, knew he deserved to suffer but he had never really accepted it. To his way of thinking what he was doing was right, for him, for his happiness.

He had already lost so much how was it wrong to hold onto the woman he had chosen as his wife, for so many years he had watched Lana and wanted her. She was strong and beautiful, she was perfect, and she was Clark's.

So when he had won her, when she had said yes and later married him, he had been elated.

Everything he had ever wanted was falling into place; the perfect life he had envisioned would be his. It didn't matter that he had had to lie and go to extreme means of deception to get it, which was just a formality.

He was just making sure nothing would go wrong. He believed the evidence of a child would keep Lana with him, but he had been wrong. The only thing that had kept her with him had been his father's threats, deep down he'd known Lana was going to leave him.

Once she had found out about his deception, she was adamant for a divorce, even then he would have never let her go. But he hadn't had a choice, he had enemies and they had taken her from him.

She was dead and he was numb.

The funeral was in true Luthor fashion with champagne and waiters. Everyone who was anyone had showed and it was more of a society party than a ceremony to grieve for a loved one. There were some though that weren't there for recognition, some who had actually cared for Lex Luthor's wife.

Lana's aunt and uncle had stayed close to Martha Kent who had flown from Washington and had taken it upon herself to see to the grieving woman who had lost the girl she had raised like a daughter. His father was staying close to Mrs. Kent as well.

He had seen Chloe Sullivan, Lana's best friend, flanked by her photographer boyfriend and nosy reporter cousin. She looked like she was holding up well and he applauded her for that.

Clark was here too. Lex had made sure everyone could come and he knew Clark would show. His love for Lana had been the crux of Lex's plans and he knew that if his former friend hadn't cared as much as he had for the woman than he probably would have not pursued her as hard.

Clark seemed to be holding up and Lex knew that was because of the other man attached to his side. Oliver Queen had kept close to Clark through out the whole ceremony. He was in his element among society's elite, steering Clark through the throng easily while making light conversation and holding up his image.

His eyes narrowed on the blond watching the way his hand lingered on Clark's back, the way his eyes followed the boy closely, never leaving him for too long. He knew the look in his eyes, knew the infatuation the other man felt.

His hand on Clark's back was possessive and Lex felt the sharp pain of what he had given up. Everyone thought it was about Lana, that he had loved Lana. He had cared for her, but for years he had been obsessed with Clark Kent. Everything about him fascinated Lex. He had wanted to own the boy and when he couldn't he had set out to destroy him.

But Clark wasn't destroyed, he was still standing with Oliver beside him and he was looking as strong as ever. He wasn't Lex's; he hadn't been Lex's in a long time.

Lex watched them and felt the pain twist in his gut. He knew Oliver Queen, knew the way he worked. He might be reformed, might be one of the good guys now, but he hadn't changed that much. He wanted Clark and he would have him.

Lex's jaw tightened and he turned away feeling the familiar rage burning inside him, comforting in its intensity masking the hollow pain he felt at everything he had given up. He was a man of aspirations and he could not afford to lean on anyone or trust or believe in anything other than his own desires.

Still it burned, the knowledge that while pursuing his curiosity he had given up the companionship of Clark Kent. His desire to learn the truth of the mystery that was Jonathan and Martha Kent's adoptive son had pushed away the one person he had believed could pull him away from the darkness that had always awaited him.

Lex watched Clark follow Queen to his car as the ceremony was breaking up and his hand clenched into a fist. He pulled out his cell phone dialing the number for one of his associates. He had his suspicions about the events that had surrounded his wife's death and it was time to get back in business. He had been watching Chloe Sullivan and he knew she was the key.

"I need someone to follow Chloe Sullivan."


	5. Clark

**Title: The Sweetest Burn**

**Author: Chosenfire**

**Type: Slash**

**Main Pairing: Oliver/Clark (mention of Lex/Clark, Lex/Lana, Clark/Lana, Oliver/Lois)**

**Status: WIP (1/6)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: slash, m/m pairing **

**Word Count: 900**

**Permission to Archive: Y**

**Summary: Clark has to deal with Lana's death and Oliver Queen comes back to help him, but he's not the only one concerned with Clark.**

**Chapter 5 Clark**

Night had fallen and Clark Kent waited anxiously by the window. Lana's funeral had come and gone and Clark was still standing. Lana was gone and he was still breathing.

He had dreaded this would happen; that he would live to see everyone he cared about die, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

Once upon a time Clark had thought he had saved Lana, only to lose his father. Now she was gone and it didn't matter if she was dead or not, she was gone. Chloe had pulled him aside during the funeral to tell him her suspicions and he couldn't say they weren't impossible. Lana was fully capable of faking her own death and it wasn't because of her married name, it was because when it all came down to it, Lana was a survivor.

So it didn't matter if she was dead or if she had planned it that way to get away from Lex, she was gone and she obviously didn't want anyone to find her.

Clark closed his eyes letting the night sounds wash over him. He knew Oliver was okay because he could hear his heartbeat, could hear the steadiness of his breathing as he moved like a phantom through the city. Oliver was hero, he didn't believe himself to be one, claiming that he didn't have what it took to make the world a better place, but Clark knew he was a hero.

He admired Oliver, he wasn't about to strap on leather or latex and start his own vigilante missions just because he had the ability to, but he wasn't going to ignore the gifts he had been given.

He knew Oliver was the true hero, he claimed Clark was, but it took more courage to put yourself out there every night for others. Even more so when you weren't bulletproof.

The door behind him opened and a faint smile touched his lips.

"You're hurt."

He turned around to see Oliver, who had already pulled back the hood of the Green Arrow costume, toss his glasses on the couch. He looked exhausted but there was a bright smile on his lips.

"Hey honey." Oliver greeted teasingly, reaching up to zip out of his outfit, walking across the room as he did to the panel that hid his Green Arrow items.

Clark rolled his eyes moving to pick up the glasses before reaching under the couch to grab a fully stocked first aid kit. Some of the things he had quickly learned from living with Oliver Queen was that despite being rich and cultured, he was a slob, and he had a tendency to ignore any minor to moderate injuries he received in the line of duty.

Being Martha Kent's son had made Clark almost neurotic about keeping his living space tidy. Years of conditioning had also taught him to keep various items on hand especially when you lived on a farm. His dad would often come in with a nasty cut or bruise and his mother kept stuff on hand for that.

Clark had brought these traits in full force when he had come to live with Oliver.

Oliver had stripped off the costume; boots included and had started stuffing it in the panel, wincing when he strained his tender ribs. Clark could already see the large bruise spreading across his midsection. Tossing the glasses in with the others of their kind, he opened the kit, pulling out the medical wrap.

Averting his eyes from Oliver's body, Clark felt slightly embarrassed with the other man's obvious ease, wearing only a pair of tight briefs that did nothing to hide his shape.

He turned back to Oliver a slight flush staining his cheeks and the older man grinned knowingly, raising his arms above his head so Clark could wrap him up. Clark shot him a heated look before he bent his head in concentration, being careful not to wrap it too tightly.

He clipped the two ends together and stood there unable to move his eyes meeting Oliver's. He was stunned by the heat he saw in the other man's eyes which burned with an intensity he had never seen.

"Oliver," Clark breathed out softly, confusion filling his eyes. He was suddenly aware of how close they stood together and the fact that his hands were still on Oliver's skin.

He couldn't move away as Oliver's lips touched his in a kiss so soft. His eyes closed as the sensation washed over him and he moaned softly pulling away looking stunned. Oliver watched him, his face filling with dread as he muttered softly,

"I'm sorry Clark I didn't …"

"It's okay," Clark said, his voice shaky but sure. He moved closer to Oliver, his heart pounding furiously as he leaned forward capturing the blonde's lips with his own, massaging them lightly as he dove into the unknown.

This wasn't the first time he had kissed another man, wasn't even the first time he had kissed another man that happened to be one of his closest friends. This was the first time he had kissed another man with the absolute fear and anxiety that it was right. It was the first time he had kissed another man that he trusted without a doubt.

He had experimented with Lex. It had been quick and easy and it had been over as soon as it had started. They hadn't talked about it and for that Clark was grateful. He had still been infatuated with Lana and Lex had told him that it was just a release.

He had known the other man was lying, but he could never trust Lex enough to rely on him, to argue with him that it was something more. So he had let it die out knowing that things were better that way.

Oliver came alive and took control of the kiss, making Clark want something he had swore to himself he could never have. His lips parted and his moan was swallowed by Oliver's mouth, lost as he gave in to the passion that sparked between them. They pulled away gasping, Clark's face flushed, his eyes feverish and Oliver's looking bright.

Clark put some space between them looking unsure.

"I don't know if I can do this." Lana was gone, it hadn't even been a week and he was already turning to someone else. He knew she would be pushing him to. Lana had always been vocal in her belief that people should pursue their desires because she knew better than most how short life was. Her parents had truly lived and she had been determined that so would she and the people around her.

Still he wasn't ready. He trusted Oliver, but he wasn't sure he trusted himself. He wasn't sure he could care for another person only to lose them.

Oliver nodded, a wry smile twisting his lips.

"I understand, take your time," he assured Clark. His grin widened as he closed the panel, "I'm not going anywhere."

Clark watched him walk to his room and he called out impulsively. "So you were serious when you said you wanted me in your way?"

Oliver turned back giving him a wide grin, "Absolutely," he said before disappearing into his room. Clark watched him go and he felt the panic residing as a plan formed. He grabbed his coat from where he had tossed it on the table and pushed the first aide kit back under the couch. He needed to see Chloe.

Since Clark had arrived in his loft, the other man had been there for him. Always near him, ready to take on any burden to lighten the other's load. He had stayed with him during the entire funeral, slipping him through the throng of people that had known the scandalous tale of Lex, Lana, and Clark often had to drop a threat or two to deter someone from asking a question he wouldn't or couldn't answer.

He had offered his home to him and when things had slowed down and Clark had been given time to think about everything he had lost and could lose, Oliver had been there to distract him.

He knew how he felt about Oliver, had known for awhile, but he had never been willing to admit to it. He had his always present infatuation with Lana and the Zoners to take care of and he was constantly worrying about Chloe and what Lex was up to.

Oliver was a close friend, the only thing he had allowed in his world to remain uncomplicated.

He wanted it to stay that way, no matter what, he needed it to stay that way.


	6. Lana

**Title: The Sweetest Burn**

**Author: Chosenfire**

**Type: Slash**

**Main Pairing: Oliver/Clark (mention of Lex/Clark, Lex/Lana, Clark/Lana, Oliver/Lois)**

**Status: WIP (1/6)**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: slash, m/m pairing **

**Word Count: 900**

**Permission to Archive: Y**

**Summary: Clark has to deal with Lana's death and Oliver Queen comes back to help him, but he's not the only one concerned with Clark.**

**Chapter 6 Lana**

She stood across the street smiling softly as she watched the pair walk into the Daily Planet. The man's dark head was bent down as he listened to the blond woman beside him talk animatedly, her arms making wide gestures as she tried to prove a point.

Clark laughed loudly at something she said, his head thrown back and the woman smiled obviously pleased. They stopped and a sleek green Porsche pulled up to the curb, an attractive man dressed in an expensive business suit getting out. The man grinned as he pulled off the jacket tossing it into the car along with a tie, his fingers already working as he unbuttoned the first three buttons of the crisp white shirt.

Those small changes turned the outfit from stiff to casual and he walked over to Clark and Chloe a wide grin in place. She watched Clark's face light up as he moved closer to Oliver Queen, ducking his head at something the man said, a blush on his cheeks, a smile teasing his lips and his eyes sparkling.

Lana grinned turning away from them, slowly making her way to the black car she had parked a block away. She slipped in still watching the three from the rear view mirror as she pulled off the honey blond wig she had been wearing and took off the dark sunglasses.

She hadn't wanted to leave until she was sure they would be okay. She was out of Lex's reach, even if he found out she was alive he wouldn't be able to find her. Lionel Luthor himself had masterminded and funded her escape and she knew she would never have to deal with the man she had married again. She knew why Lionel had done it; he considered her a liability to Clark's safety and if she was out of his life it would be the best thing for him.

She had been there though. She had been at the funeral and had watched as the people she had loved had turned to one another. She had watched as Clark had found someone that could stand beside him. It hurt, but it was a dull ache. She knew what she was doing was right and she knew, watching the way Clark would glance at Oliver that he would be okay. She had watched the two together and she had seen the relationship grow.

Now that she knew that Clark and Chloe would be okay it was time for her to go. First to Paris than to any of several safe locations Lionel had provided her with.

She started the engine and looked one last time as Clark moved closer to Oliver their hands slipping together easily. She smiled and whispered "Goodbye."

Clark's head shot up and their eyes locked in the mirror. She gave him a small smile and he returned it, nodding his head in goodbye.

With a light heart Lana left Metropolis knowing that this was the final chapter of the life she had known and the beginning of so many others. The beginning of a new life … not only for her but for Clark.


End file.
